Beauty and the Beast
by Nebbie Star
Summary: The One Ring has been destroyed, and Aragorn rides back to Rivendell to claim his bride. No, it does not follow the way it was in the books. Yes, I've read the books. This is the way I would have liked it to be.


**_Beauty and the Beast_**  
Brittany Wilson, 2002  
  
**A/N:** Whoo! My first Lord of the Rings fanfic. I've been dying to write one. ;___; For people that are supposed to be in love, Arwen and Aragorn are hardly ever together. Ah, must remedy this problem! I know this isn't how they really met up together again... but poopy. Allow a poor girl to sit at her computer and type in peace. Besides, the man should ride to his woman! Hehe.  
And to dear old "Canon Police": Did you or did you not read the above sentences, or do I have to shove my boxed set up your ass? I have read the books. I'm sorry if I'm not a purist like you and take a little license to make things they way I would like to see them. I see things in MY MIND, therefore I type it. If you have such a horrible issue with this, then go write your own damn fanfic.  
My sincerest apologies to all of you who understand what I'm saying. I just can't stand stupid people who fail to read something that is at the TOP OF THE PAGE.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Lord of the Rings or its characters. The song used in this fic is "Beauty and the Beast", by the Finnish metal band Nightwish (nightwish.com). A very good band, you should check them out!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Aragorn stood upon a cliff, looking out onto Middle-Earth. A peaceful wind came by, and brushed his wavy hair across his eyes. He reveled in the pleasure brought on by standing there without fear, looking a world that was now free of evil. He had been traveling long and hard...the One Ring was finally destroyed, though, and he could return home.  
To Arwen.  


_Remember the first dance we shared?  
Recall the night you melted my ugliness away?  
The night you left with a kiss so kind  
Only a send of beauty left behind_  


  
Arwen walked quickly towards the gates of Rivendell, her many skirts of brocade flowing and swishing behind her. Her hair was a dark river in the wind. How long had it been, anyway? Too long. Soon, though, she would be in his strong arms again and be lost in his steely eyes. The moment couldn't come soon enough.  
  


_Ah dear friend I remember the night  
The moon and the dreams we shared  
Your trembling paw in my hand  
Dreaming of that northern land  
Touching me with a kiss of a beast_  


  
Aragorn mounted his horse, the breeze still blowing. The stallion snorted loudly, pawing the ground. He wanted to go home, too. Everyone had been gone too long. Too many nights of dreams of a certain dark haired angel plagued him. He hated the feeling of waking and her not being there; only his comrades, weapons, and fear. Soon he would abandon the sword, his war buddies would be his best friends, and the angel of his dreams would be his bride.  
  


_I know my dreams are made of you  
Of you and only for you  
Your ocean pulls me under  
Your voice tears me asunder  
Love me before the last petal falls_  


  
She had reached the great silver gates. Elven guards were hiding in the branches above her, smiling. They knew why the Lady had rushed to the gates in such a frenzy. She passed through the gates and to the ford, the crystalline waters gently flowing over rocks and pebbles. She would be the first person to greet his return, and the last. Her hair settled around her shoulders as she came to a complete stop. She looked across the water, listening closely.  
  


_As a world without a glance  
Of the ocean's fair expanse  
Such the world would beIf no love did flow in thee  
But as my heart is occupied  
Your love for me now has to die  
Forgive me I need more than you can offer me_  


  
Soon he would be there. Aragorn gave his horse a swift kick in the sides, and the steed rushed forward. All the world was a blur. Only a couple of miles was left. He could see her eyes already, those deep pools of eternity. Eternity...she had chosen to sacrifice that for him, as Tinuviel had left the Twilight for Beren. The wind whipped his hair and stung his face, yet he paid it little mind. It was irrelevant, for he would soon be home.  
  


_Didn't you read the tale  
Where happily ever after was to kiss a frog?  
Don't you know this tale  
In which all I ever wanted  
I'll never have  
For who could ever learn to love a beast?_  


  
A smile spread across Arwen's face, causing her to glow even brighter. She heard the horses' hooves thundering against the ground. She could tell her beloved was riding like the wind. In a matter of minutes, he would appear from the lushness of the trees, his dark presence a contrast with the bright greenness of nature. It was that dark presence she longed for now, and needed more than air and water. Her ears perked, and her smile grew even more.  
  


_However cold the wind and rain  
I'll be there to ease your pain  
However cruel the mirrors of sin  
Remember beauty is found within_  


  
Aragorn knew she would be there, waiting. He rounded the final corner, damning the trees for blocking his view. He emerged, and the horse came to a sudden stop, as if he were shocked by the maiden's beauty as well. For Arwen had grown lovelier with time, as all elves do. She picked up her skirts and started across the ford, the water like broken glass around her. He leaped from his horse and ran to her, his legs not carrying him fast enough. It seemed ages before he reached her, taking her into his arms. He ran his scarred fingers through her hair, along her jaw line. It was such a clash; his dark, marred hands and her perfect alabaster skin. As it is said though, appearances can be deceiving. For his soul was pure, and hers pure as well. Fate brought them together, and Fate made no mistakes.   
He cupped Arwen's chin, and made her his own.   
  


_...Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you..._  


  



End file.
